1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pyrotechnics. More particularly the present invention relates to an ignition train system for activation of propellants. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto the present invention relates to an ignition train for use in integral rocket-ramjets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pyrotechnic ignition trains for rockets and missiles are known in the prior art. These systems are applicable to single-nozzle rockets where an ignition train is routed through the nozzle body. The development of combination rocket-ramjet propelled missiles has presented new requirements in ignition train design since dual nozzles are required, i.e., a rocket nozzle, which is eventually rejected, resting inside a larger ramjet nozzle. Prior art ignition train designs would require routing the pyrotechnic lines through the nozzle opening. Ramjet booster rocket propellants in most instances must be ignited from the aft end, with ignition lines located externally to the missile, i.e., lines looped outside and into the rocket nozzle via the exit area which are undesirable as impeding separation of the rocket nozzle. It is also common practice to provide a safe-arming device in the ignition train to preclude accidental firing due to stray or remote electrical signals This device can be placed in the rocket nozzle throat, however, this placement is undesirable since minimum debris upon ignition is desired for personnel safety and the safe-arm device could contribute to such debris.